whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Nikos of the North
Nikos of the North is a Seelie Satyr and founder of the Hippocrates' Dream Warriors Tragos. Overview Born to a First Nations family in the northern reaches of Nova Scotia, Nikos grew up in poverty. An alcoholic father and an uneducated mother could have meant great suffering in his youth and would have without his four brothers and two sisters, all older than he... the eldest nearly 11 years his senior. All the siblings helped around the house, raised the younger children, went to school, and worked jobs to keep food in their stomachs. Nikos loved them all dearly. He learned from them the potential power of working as a team and the importance of being their for one another. This positivity gave Nikos the foundation to eventually form his tragos. Through puberty, the high Banality of his surroundings delayed his Chrysalis. His senior year in high school, though, he won a scholarship to a prestigious medical college where he chose to study psychology because of the problems his parents suffered. He had a strong desire to change the world for the better and it drove him through his courses. The Banality of the subject matter further delayed his Chrysalis, almost indefinitely, until he met someone who turned his life around: He fell in love with Lucien Montreaux, an attractive young man from Lucerne, France, who had come to the United States to study music with his talent and beautiful voice. Nikos swore for many years that he loved Lucien even before they met. He says he heard the purest, most magical sound as he walking by an open window where Lucien was playing piano and singing; Nikos stood by the window for an hour, just listening in wonder. When the music stopped, he felt the loss like a physical wound and turned to leave, dejected. Happily, he had been spotted by a pooka friend of Lucien's. Lucien, a satyr, left his apartment just in time to bump into Nikos. Their eyes met and they became nearly inseparable from that moment on. Nikos awakened to his fae nature and Lucien guided him through the Chrysalis. The story of their romance and their love spread throughout the faerie kingdom. Sadly, the story ended in tragedy: the death of Lucien at the hands of a Dauntain. The victim of a trap, Lucien was kidnapped and locked in an insane asylum. He stayed there for three weeks before his tragos-mates could find him and by the time they did, he had slipped into he Mists and mortal insanity far beyond retrieval. His faerie soul passed on shortly thereafter. The loss of his lover wounded Nikos deeply and changed his life forever. Horrified that he couldn't help Lucien in time, he vowed to make it his goal to free others who might be institutionalized, accidentally or otherwise. He began visiting asylums around the country and was shocked at the conditions, the nervosa, and the number of trapped changelings. He finished his degree finally and accepted a job working in the local asylum. Over time he formed his own tragos, Hippocrates' Dream Warriors, that shared his vision and goals. References # CTD. Kithbook: Satyrs, p. 46. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Fae of Unknown Seeming Category:Satyrs (CTD)